125
Matthew decides to kill Victoria while David attempts to procure help for her. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Night has fallen at Collinwood and in a few short hours my fate will be decided. In the deserted Old House where I am held captive, my captor must decide to free me or kill me... unless a small boy, who knows the secret of my whereabouts, tells what he knows. David continues to call for Roger, who is fresh from securing the East Wing windows and on his way to securing the greenhouse before a storm starts. Act I David attempts to secure Roger's amnesty before telling him the secret. Roger's refusal causes David to tell him that Roger is going to be responsible for something terrible; Roger laments that now he'll get caught in the rain on the way back from the greenhouse. David says he hopes he catches pneumonia and dies. At the Old House, Matthew tells Victoria they are going to leave; he hears noises and investigates. Act II Matthew claims that his enemies are all around him, and threatens to kill Victoria. But she wisely offers to help him and be his friend and manages to talk him out of it. Matthew goes to get his car, which somehow has been missed by the deputies. Bill's ghost contacts David at Collinwood, imploring him to help Vicki. Roger sends David to bed. Bill appears to Matthew in the woods, and warns him that someone at Collinwood will die tonight. Act III David rings Burke and leaves a message, imploring him to come to Collinwood post-haste concerning Miss Winters. Back at the Old House, Victoria manages to free herself just as Matthew returns. His mind has broken from the encounter with Malloy's ghost, and he thinks Victoria is Elizabeth. Matthew realizes they're at the Old House and Vicki, playing into his delusion that she's Elizabeth, says they're looking for David. Matthew's memory returns and he becomes extremely violent with Victoria. Burke shows up at Collinwood and rouses Roger, who refuses to get David. Matthew tells Victoria he's going to kill her because the Widows want a third girl. She reminds him, to no avail, of his plan to dump her in the woods. But Matthew is determined to kill her. Memorable quotes : David: (about Roger) I hope you catch pnuemonia, and die! Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Thayer David as Matthew Morgan → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * ← Frank Schofield as Ghost of Bill Malloy → (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 123. Story * In his insanity, Matthew believes that Victoria is Elizabeth * GHOSTWATCH: Bill Malloy's ghost appears to David, and later to Matthew. * TIMELINE: 11pm: Bill's ghost appears to David. Bloopers and continuity errors End credits announcements Who is America's dream girl? Watch when three bachelors attempt to find the girl of their dreams on Dream Girl 67 premiering Monday afternoon right after the Newlywed Game on ABC. Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 125 on the IMDb0125